Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness
Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness ist ein kommender Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Handlung Besetzung Videos Trivia *In einem Interview mit dem YouTube-Kanal Double Toasted verriet C. Robert Cargill, dass man bereits einige gute Ideen für weitere Doctor-Strange-Filme habe, die es nicht in Teil Eins geschafft haben. Marvel meinte, dass diese Ideen sehr gut seien, man aber noch nicht alles in dem ersten Film vorweg geben und die Ideen für spätere Filme im Kopf behalten sollte. *Am 25. Oktober 2016 verriet Scott Derrickson in einem Interview mit denofgeek.com, dass man noch genügend Ideen für ein Sequel habe und das der erste Film nur die Spitze des Eisberges gewesen sei. Im zweiten Film wolle er dafür den Fokus auf den/die Schurken legen und nannte dabei Nolans-Dark Knight-Trilogie als Vorbild. Zur selben Zeit bestätigte Benedict Cumberbatch, dass er für mehrere Doctor-Strange-Teile unterschrieben habe. *In einem Interview mit IGN vom 28. Oktober 2016 verriet Scott Derrickson, dass er Nightmare gerne als Antagonisten einbauen würde. *In einem Gespräch mit Screen Rant gab Derrickson an, er würde im Sequel gerne Benjamin Bratt's Jonathan Pangborn zurückbringen. *Am 20. April 2017 wurde bekannt, das Derrickson, bevor er für ein Doctor Strange-''Sequel zurückkehren würde, einige Episoden der geplanten ''Locke & Key-''Serie insznieren würde. *Am 31. März 2018 gab C. Robert Cargill in einem Q&A an, dass Nightmare der Schurke des Films sein wird. Weiterhin gab er in diesem Zusammenhang an, dass er glaube, dass auch Chiwetel Ejiofor als Karl Mordo zurückkehren wird. *Am 28. Juni 2018 gab Kevin Feige, in einem Interview mit ''Cinema Blend bekannt, dass es einen Zweiten Doctor Strange-Film geben werde. Es könne jedoch noch einige Jahre dauern. *Am 1. August 2018 postete Scott Derrickson ein Bild von Doctor Strange auf seinem Instagram-Account. Dort schrieb er zudem: “Not my will, but thine be done...” See you in September.". ''Das könnte darauf hindeuten, dass das Sequel im September offziell angekündigt wird. Eine offzielle Ankündigung blieb aus, jedoch postet Derrickson seither immer wieder Bilder von Doctor Strange-Comics. *Am 15. Oktober 2018 gab Benedict Wong auf einer Fanconvantion in Vancouver bekannt, dass er hoffe das die Dreharbeiten zum Sequel noch vor Ende des Jahres beginnen würden. Weiterhin gab er damit seine Rückkehr für Teil Zwei bekannt. *Am 12. Dezember 2018 der ''The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Scott Derrickson als Regisseur für Teil Zwei zurückkehren wird und Marvel aktiv nach einem Drehbuchautor suche. Weiterhin solle die Produktion im Jahr 2020 beginnen und der Film soll, wenn alles klappt, im Mai 2021 starten. Marvel hatte zuvor einen noch unbetitelten Film für den 7. Mai 2021 angekündigt. Es ist anzunhemen, dass es sich dabei nun um Doctor Strange 2 handelt. Weiterhin wurde die Rückkehr von Cumberbatch, McAdams und Wong bestätigt. *Am 25. Januar 2019 gab die That Hashtag Show bekannt, dass C. Robert Cargill, erneut das Drehbuch zum Film beisteuern würde. *Am 6. Juni 2019 gab die Seite DiscussingFilm auf ihrer Twitterpräsenz bekannt, dass Marvel mit den Dreharbeiten für Januar 2020 plane. *Am 21. Juli 2019 gab Marvel im Zuge der Comic Con 2019 bekannt, dass der Film unter dem Titel Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness am 7. Mai 2021 in die Kinos kommen soll. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, dass der Film erneut von Scott Derrickson und C. Robert Cargill geschrieben wird. Zudem soll Elizabeth Olsen an der Seite von Benedict Cumberbtach auftauchen und der Film soll dieses mal tatsächlich im Horrorgenre angesiedelt sein. *Am 17. Oktobert 2019 gab Collider.com bekannt, dass Jade Bartlett das Sequel schreiben soll. Zuvor wurde bereits gemeldet, dass Regisseur Derrickson und C. Robert Cargill das Drehbuch zusammenschreiben werden. Dadurch ist unklar, ob nun alle drei gemeinam am Skirpt arbeiten. *Am 10. Januar 2020 gab Scott Derrickson bekannt, dass er das Projekt auf Grund von kreativen Differenzen verlassen habe. Er werde zwar weiterhin als ausführender Produzent aggieren, aber nicht mehr als Regisseur. *Am 28. Januar 2020 gab die Seite The Illuminerdi.com bekannt, dass der Charakter Clea sein Debüt im Film feiern wird. *Am 30. Januar 2020 gab die Seite The Illuminerdi.com bekannt, dass Chiwetel Ejiofor seine Rolle aus dem ersten Film erneut verkörpern wird. *Am 7. Februar 2020 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Marvel's Loki Autor Michael Waldron ein neues Skirpt zum Film verfassen soll. Dazu wurde bekannt, dass weder Derrickson, Cargill und Jade Bartlett am neuen Skript beteiligt sein werden. Bilder Poster Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Logo.jpg Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Phase 4 Kategorie:Doctor Strange Filme